


Bubbly

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Pre Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: danganronpaimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy KuzuPekos. Because who doesn't love sleepy KuzuPekos?</p><p>[Based on danganronpaimagines' Kuzuryuu sleeping headcanon (◡‿◡✿)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

Peko pulled the blanket up to her chin as she finally rested her head onto her pillow. It had been a long day, Mr. Kuzuryuu and Fuyuhiko had been out on gang business and apparently didn't need her along, and she was left to watch over Fuyuhiko's younger sister Natsumi to make sure she did her homework. And damn if Natsumi was more of a brat than her big (well, older) brother. 

"Hey, Peko?" A tired voice said from Peko's door. 

"Young Master? What's wrong?" Peko asked, immediately sitting up in her bed to see Fuyuhiko standing at the door, wearing only his boxers. 

"Nothin', Peko." Fuyuhiko said, not noticing the slight pink tint on his loyal retainer's cheeks due to the low light. "Can I stay here with you for a while?"

"Of course, Young Master," Peko scooted over and made space for Fuyuhiko, not that he needed too much space anyway. 

Fuyuhiko sat himself down on the other side of Peko's bed. His head hit the pillow quickly, and Peko rolled over to face him. "You look like something's on your mind, Young Master."

"Not much. Today was just shit. Boring." Fuyuhiko sighed and flipped back onto his back. Peko knew that something was wrong, but stayed on her side and watched the annoyed expression on his face and the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed. She felt bad for looking at her Young master like that, for she didn't deserve his love. She was nothing but a tool. That was what she lived for. To keep Fuyuhiko safe.

 Moments of silence passed, and Peko knew Fuyuhiko was definently not going to open up to her right now. Besides, she was starting to feel tired. "I'm going to go to sleep now if it's alright, Young master."

 "Peko." He said seriously, "Call me Fuyuhiko. We've known each other for literally forever."

 Peko's eyebrow twitched, and she blushed bright red. "F-fuyuhiko-sama?" she stuttered and then shook her head. "I can't do it."

 "Whatever. Just get some sleep, Peko." Fuyuhiko said, as Peko nodded and rolled onto her side, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 Fuyuhiko stared at Peko's closed eyes and listened to her quiet breathing. Feeling his face warm up with a blush, Fuyuhiko wondered what it would be like to get just a bit closer to Peko. 

 He slowly inched toward Peko, cautiously wrapped his arms around Peko's waist,  and nuzzled his nose against her neck. 

 The proximity between herself and Fuyuhiko made Peko wake up. Not wanting to scare Fuyuhiko away, as she knew he was easily embarrassed, she didn't open her eyes or show any other signs of  being awake. Her blush returned when she felt Fuyuhiko move and press his lips against her forehead. 

 Still trying to act like she was asleep, Peko, acting as naturally as she possibly could, wrapped her own arms around Fuyuhiko's back, pulling his body closer to hers, as he kept his lips against her  forehead and they both drifted quietly to sleep. 


End file.
